The Wicked Eye Uchiha
by Shibnath Maji
Summary: This fanfic is about Fugaku Uchiha, one of the most powerful and influential Uchihas ever born. The story narrates as to how Fugaku Uchiha acquired the infamous title of "Wicked Eye Fugaku". More specifically, this fanfic describes the role that he played in turning the 3rd Great Shinobi War in Konoha's favour.
1. The Hideout

**_The Hideout_**

The room is quite dark with only a single lit candle as a source of light. The air is heavy with smell of chemicals in it. Numerous bottles, test tubes, beakers filled with various coloured chemicals were stacked on the shelves. In front of the candle, was a book almost halfway open.

"200 grams of sulfur, 26 ml of water and….. "

KNOCK.

"….36 grams of iron, 28 grams of calcium fluoride….."

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"2mg of gold, 40 ml of Potassium thiocynide……"

"Kabuto, open the door", came a calm and composed voice from behind Kabuto, who was busy in his research facility.

"……..and my final ingredient, 70 mg of Cesium. There. All the ingredients are added. Now, all I need to do is wait. A long wait of 3 hours."

And then, behind him, the door came crashing down with Sasuke standing behind it equipped with a Chidori in his left hand.

Still focused on the beaker full of chemicals from the recent experiment, Kabuto replied, "Hmm, Sasuke. Long time no see…." He let the words hang in the air. "………So, what brings you here?"

Sasuke turned off the Chidori and walked towards him.

"I need information."

Kabuto took out the stirrer from the beaker. "Straight to the point. As usual." Next he placed the stirrer in the rack. "So Sasuke, tell me what do you want to know about?"

"About Fugaku Uchiha. Specifically, as to how he got his name The Wicked Eye Fugaku".

Moving his eyes away from the apparatus rack, he turned, facing Sasuke now. "Well, well. Now, this question was least expected." He turned towards the book, closed it and then picked it up.

"How about we go to somewhere else and discuss this, Sasuke?"

"Suites me fine", came the reply.

"Follow me then" and with that Kabuto walked towards the door with Sasuke trailing him. The door led to a vast passageway, with numerous rooms in either side. The passageway was illuminated by numerous candles hanging from the ceiling, each within an interval of 1 meter.

Kabuto walked towards a room and then reached for the key in his pocket. He inserted the key and turned it. Then with a creaking sound, the door opened.

The room is a library. It was well lit with multiple candle lamps attached to all four walls, each at an interval pf 1.2 meters, this room had a gravity of its own. Smell of books hung in the air.

Kabuto strode towards the shelf from where he took the book and then replaced the empty slot with the book. At the far end of the library, there was another door leading to the study. Kabuto walked towards it with Sasuke following him. The door was unlocked. Kabuto opened it.

"Make yourself comfortable, Sasuke"

The room was engulfed in total darkness. Kabuto went inside and instinctively turned right for the shelves. He took up a candle, matchstick and a candle lamp stand and placed it on the table in front of them. The candle lamp lit up some moments later and the darkness surrounding them got partially engulfed. With sofas on both side, and the table in the middle, Sasuke and Kabuto, each occupied a seat so as they were facing each other.

"Where's Orochimaru?'

"Now, now Sasuke, don't be impatient. So many questions……"

A sharp look from Sasuke prevented Kabuto from going on. Kabuto, then adjusted his spectacles.

"Hmm…. So you want to know about Fugaku Uchiha, isn't it Sasuke? You're quite fortunate in that case. Lord Orochimaru found an encoded written record as to what Fugaku's contribution in the 3rd shinobi war were. Currently, I don't have that record with me, but it took both of us quite a lot of time to decode it. Although, I do have that stored in my mind."

"Go on. I'm all ears."

"So the story begins like this………."


	2. Squad member selection

**_Squad member Selection_**

It was during the days of 3rd Shinobi War. Konohagakure and Iwagakure fought across Kusagakure, after the latter had infiltrated in it in order to lay siege to the border of Land of Fire. The battle was a tough one, for both sides, with no one willing to give in. it wasn't until the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge, that the war began turning in Konoha's favour. Well, that's what we've heard, isn't it? However, less known are the facts and achievements that Fugaku achieved during this war. He was an unsung hero. One of those, who can compete with the 4th Hokage and might still win. It all started like this……

It was almost afternoon, with Raiden totally focused on one of the many reports that usually came flooding in his office. Raiden Uchiha was the chief of Military Police of Konoha and the chief of the Uchihas. His role was almost as important as Hokage's role himself, plus with the war going on, everybody, including him, were in double shifts. The office had a large Uchiha crest engraved in a four bladed shuriken, which was in the wall behind where Raiden was sitting. As he was checking through the report, a familiar voice greeted him.

"Raiden, Lord 3rd have summoned us. We've to report to him ASAP"

Lifting his eyes from the document he replied, "Is that so? Hmm, it must be serious then." With that he kept the report in his hand on the table, aside from the other reports and called out "EMIKO"!!

Within a few moments, the door knob turned and Emiko came in. "Yes, Raiden sama?"

"Listen, Emiko" he addressed her in a calm and composed voice "what I need you to do is, label and stack these reports properly. However that one..." pointing towards the report he was scanning through from before "…keep that one separate. It's extremely important. Currently, I'm on my way to visit Lord 3rd, so, I'm giving you this responsibility."

"Yes, Raiden sama. I'll do it. Don't worry about these."

"Thank you, Emiko" and with that, he left his office headed for the Hokage's office with Fugaku beside him.

"So Fugaku, did Hokage tell you something? As to why we're being summoned?"

"No Raiden. I don't have a clue about that. However, like you said, the call must be extremely important, I can only guess." came the reply.

"So? What are your guesses?"

"Most probably it's gonna be something vital about the war."

"Hmm, I thought the same. Let's see"

"There it is." Fugaku spotted.

In front of them was the Hokage's residence. The door was guarded by two Hyuga jounins. One of them did a quick check of both Fugaku and Raiden after which they opened the door. Raiden and Fugaku headed straight for the office.

Upon reaching the office, they knocked the door.

"Permission to come in"

"Get in, both of you", came the reply from behind the door.

Raiden turned the door knob and both of them got inside the Hokage's office. Fugaku closed the door behind them.

"Raiden, Fugaku" the Hokage called out "The matter is serious. Quite serious indeed" 3rd Hokage spoke with a heavy voice.

Both of them snapped to attention.

In front of then, the Hokage had his eyes locked on the map that was laid on the table.

"It's quite well known that Konoha is fighting Iwagakure shinobis all across Kusagakure. Both the sides are facing huge losses, both in terms of money and lives. Despite that we've managed to hold up ourselves against the Iwa infiltrators. However, it seems like they're now attacking us from both North and North-Western side as well."

There was absolute pin drop silence in the room except for the ticking of the clock, until it was broken by Fugaku, "Permission to speak-up Lord 3rd".

"Speak"

"We, for certain know that they are trying to invade from the North side by infiltrating and organizing surprise attacks through Takigakure. But what proof do we've to say that they are attacking us from the North Western side as well?"

"Good question, Fugaku" replied the 3rd Hokage, lifting his heavy eyes from the map below and focusing on Fugaku. "Thing is, we're at an uneasy truce with Amegakure, which also co-incidentally happens to be in that direction as well. Guessing that Iwagakure might use this opportunity to their advantage, I deployed 2 Anbu Black ops 3 membered squad deep under cover in Amegakure to scout the Amegakure districts which are close to Konoha. Each of the squads were given 3 nearby districts to scout for and was told to report at the very first signs of trouble."

A long pause followed…..

"So, what did the reports say, Lord 3rd?" asked Fugaku.

With a heavy voice Hiruzen replied, "That itself is the problem, Fugaku. They didn't report back. I don't know what happened to them but, to me, it seems like they're either dead or they're being held hostage and are tortured for information."

"Do you want us to go and investigate the matter, Lord 3rd?" Raiden spoke out first time in a while.

"Yes. That indeed is what I want you to do. Further I want you to select the members of the squad you'll be taking with you. Here's the list of the jounins in our village. Choose wisely, Raiden. Your team can decide to be the turning point of this war" replied, the Hokage while handing over Raiden a filled envelope.

"Thank you, Lord 3rd. I'll do my best."

"I want the search and investigation squad to be ready and deployed as soon as possible."

"I'll hand you over my chosen candidate list by tomorrow morning Lord 3rd. you can verify and suggest required changes."

The Hokage gave a nod "Dismissed."

Both of them turned around at once and took their exits from the Hokage's office. After they came out of Hokage's residence both of them hurried back to the Uchiha district.

On the way, Fugaku looked scanned their surroundings in search for any potential followers within their earshot. Satisfied, he turned to face Raiden "Mind if I join you tonight, Raiden?"

"Not at all, Fugaku. Instead I was gonna ask you to join me. Besides, you'll be in the squad. Also I need someone to help me with the choosing."

The Uchiha district came within sight and they slowed down their pace.

"Ok then, Raiden. I'll see you in the Headquarters at 8."

Raiden gave a nod and with that both parted their ways.

This night, both of them stayed up for long hours selecting, checking and then double checking their choices. At last, when the selection was complete, Fugaku listed the names in a separate paper and kept it in a separate envelope which, he sealed with a sealing jutsu. The point being, even if by any chance the list gets leaked, and the enemy decides to open it without that particular unsealing jutsu, it would result in an instant explosion thereby destroying the list and the killing ones within 20 meters of it.

By morning, both Raiden and Fugaku were in the Hokage's office holding two envelopes each. That counted to four envelopes in total, all of them sealed in the exact same way. That was done to keep them disguised as decoys, in case they get attacked and the list gets stolen. The Hokage was facing them and in a calm manner he said, "Is the list prepared, Raiden?"

"Yes, my lord. It is prepared" came the reply.

"Well then, let's see it."

With that, Raiden placed all four of the envelopes on the Hokage's desk. Then, from his jacket, he took out a scroll, bit his left thumb to the extent that it bled a little. Next, using a series of handsigns, he unsealed the scroll and unrolled it on the floor. With the scroll unfurled, he placed his bleeding thumb on it and with a POOF, two envelopes appeared out of it. Raiden took both of them and placed it in front of the Hokage. Of course, those envelopes were sealed too.

"There you go, Hokage sama."

With a series of handsigns, the Hokage unsealed them both. One of them contained the list of jounins that he only had provided them yesterday. The other one, of course contained the list of selected members. Hokage took out the contents of the second one and began scanning through the names. After he completed scanning, he looked up towards Raiden and asked, "Raiden explain as to why you've chosen them."

"Yes, Hokage sama. I'll." Came the reply.

"You see, Lord 3rd "continued Raiden "this is a scouting mission. So, we need to focus more on the sensory type shinobis. As you already saw, this list consists of 5 names i.e.

Raiden Uchiha

Fugaku Uchiha

Tokiwa Hyuga

Namika Sarutobi

Daichi Kurama

Each of them in the list is personally handpicked by us two for their respective talents. The first two in the list i.e. me and Fugaku are the ones with Sharingan. That's a vital factor that will prove to be important for this particular mission. I'm the chief of the Military in Konoha, so I know who to call for and what to do during crisis and also where to go if anything wrong.

Second in the list comes, Fugaku. He's one of my most trusted comrades and an excellent strategist. Currently he's in the top of Hand to hand combat battle skills with the most amount of kills. Plus his talent in genjutsu is quite unrivalled. This talent is rare. So I'd make sure he's in my squad.

Coming to Tokiwa Hyuga now. She's a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan. Extremely talented in taijutsu and has achieved quite a remarkable feat by unlocking the maximum potential of her Byakugan. Currently, she's working on perfecting a jutsu of her own. I've seen that incomplete jutsu personally in battlefield. It wreaks havoc. Top of the class when it comes to short range combat. Plus, the Byakugan in itself will put a great advantage over our side.

Next on the list we've Namika Sarutobi. She's one the best medics we've, only second to Tsunade Senju. My prime reason for choosing her is that she's extremely proficient in using Shadow clone jutsu and healing skills simultaneously. That'll be an important ability if there happens to be more than one injured team members.

The last one in my list is Daichi. Daichi Kurama from the Kurama clan. One of the best shinobi when it comes to ninjutsu. Has mastery over all 5 chakra natures, only second to myself. He's ninja with excellent sensory skills and is extremely proficient in long range combats. A little bit proficient in genjutsu skills too. All in all, he's not a person to be trifled with.

And Lord 3rd, this concludes my list."

"That's indeed a good choice, Raiden. I'd like you as the squad captain" said Hiruzen with a proud look in his eyes.

With his right hand, Raiden made a fist and then planted it on his chest as a mark of respect. "Thank you, Hokage sama. I'll try my best."

Hokage then moved his eyes off Raiden and focused it on Fugaku. "You're one of the finest shinobis we've. I've high expectations from you. Take care of yourself and the other squad members. Try your best to make this mission a success like your previous ones."

"I'll try my best sir" replied Fugaku with a clenched fist hitting his chest.

"I'll call for the other team members and they'll be ready by dawn. Go and take rest now. Both of you. I want the squad to be deployed the earliest thing in the morning. Dismissed"

And with that, both of them took their exit from the Hokage's office.


	3. Mission Deployment

**_Mission Deployment_**

At dawn, the northern gate of Konoha opened, allowing three civilians to exit the village. The guarding officials consisting of one Inazuka and two Hatake clan members at the gate thoroughly inspected them and their documents before letting them pass. If one checked the official records, that individual would find that they were heading to Takigakure. On getting the green signal, they started off their long journey.

After reaching a safe distance from Konoha and making sure that there weren't any Leaf Anbus tailing them, the jolly looking young man who was in his mid-twenties spoke up, "Man, the security was real tight back there."

The elder one, who probably was in his late-forties replied, "Of course it was. I don't go easy on anyone, especially not during a critical warring period like this one. I've trust in them. They indeed do follow orders."

"Any chance that they might have recognized any of us?" the woman who happened to be in her mid-forties asked.

"No. I don't think they recognized any of us. Or else, by now we would've been surrounded by the Leaf Anbus."

"How long do we've to maintain this identity anyway?"

"Not long. Just a little bit more. Better be safe than sorry."

After almost a two hour long walk, they double checked if anyone was following them. On finding it a negative and with only forests surrounding them, they chose a place to settle down.

"Release!"

With that, all three came back to their respective original identities i.e. Daichi, Raiden and Namika consisting of Squad Alpha. The original five membered squad which was to be headed by Raiden had been divided into two squads, Alpha and Delta with Raiden and Tokiwa as their respective squad captains. This was done due to the simple reason of covering more grounds in lesser amount of time. Sure, it also decimated the joint strength of the original squad to almost it's half, but it also had its own share of advantages. Plus, the fact that this is a scout and sabotage mission, added up another advantage.

Initially, Squad Alpha consisted of Raiden and Daichi only, while the other members were in squad Delta. The problem with this plan was that the two squads didn't have any sorts of communication within them. The solution sounded simple but was a little bit difficult to enact. Also the fact that birds couldn't be used as messengers in a wartime. Not exactly a subtle method of communication with the added risks of information falling in enemies' hands. This problem bugged them for a while until Fugaku came up with a solution. Shadow clone. Yes, that was the solution.

Instead of one two-membered squad and another three-membered squad, if the numbers are balanced between them by adding a shadow clone to squad Alpha, they can easily communicate. Plus, in this method both the squads get a medic. Medics are way too important to be kept alive and at least one should be allotted to each squad. Especially in wartime. Namika, being a top class medic and also someone who has achieved expertise in shadow clone jutsu, eliminated that problem.

It was decided that Squad Alpha will be scouting those regions of Amegakure which were near Kusagakure and Konohagakure. From Konoha's standpoint, the direction to that particular region would approximately be in North West. More to the western side as compared to north. Squad Alpha would exit from the Northern gate while Squad Delta, who are to scout the regions nearer to Konohagakure and Land of River, would take the Western gate. The squads, dressed as civilians, would exit at a time difference of one hour with Alpha taking the lead. Squad alpha would take a detour and then change its course from North to its required destination.

Raiden, gazing at Namika asked, "How are things going on with Delta?"

"Everything is proceeding according to the plan. They'd successfully managed to escape the village without raising any suspicion."

"Good. Now, let's take a short break and then we've to be back on our feet. Time is of the essence." Then with a proud look, he pointed at Daichi, "Your cloaking ability is really off the charts. Cloaking the chakra of different individuals, all of whom were using transformation jutsu, at the same time, plus managing to deceive an Inazuka nose and his hounds. More than just impressive."

"Thank you, Raiden sama. That means a lot to me."

Raiden sprawled out a map and took out his compass. He checked their location. The map confirmed that they were in the right route. "So far so good."

Squad Delta were out of the Konoha now. Fugaku scanned the perimeter to see if there were any Anbus nearby. To the naked eye, there appeared none. Fugaku activated his Sharingan and looked behind him. It took him just a moment to register what he saw. Anbus were indeed following them. Or rather, were following them, since the last chakra signature was quite some distance away now. He notified Tokiwa about this who, activated her Byakugan and confirmed his report. Since Byakugan has a 360 degrees vision with, she didn't have to turn around. Plus, two members looking back simultaneously would only lead to rising suspicions, if nothing else.

"So Namika, how are things going on with Alpha?" Fugaku asked.

"Everything's going on just fine. They'd a break almost an hour ago. Now they're advancing towards the detour point."

Both Fugaku and Emiko nodded their heads in response.

Rest of the day was rather uneventful and night time dawned upon them. Time to have a rest. They were still surrounded by forest in all sides. Tokiwa activated her Byakugan and scanned their surroundings. No threats, whatsoever, were there in their immediate surroundings. It was decided that Fugaku would be laying the traps and alarms all around the perimeter while Tokiwa and Namika would be looking into food and other important matters.

Activating his level 3 Sharingan, Fugaku took out two rolls of strings, and quite a number of paper bombs and kunais from his backpack. He double checked his surroundings for any chakra signatures only to find two of them i.e. Namika and Tokiwa. Satisfied, he went back to continue his work. Pulling the strings taut, he checked their strength. Paper bombs came up next in his list. Partially wrapping one of them around the string, he tied one end of the string to his kunai which he threw at the tree trunk directly in front of him. He went to check the result. In situations like these, double checking was an unwritten rule. Then, he proceeded to place his traps in the strategic positions all around them. After nearly ten to fifteen minutes of that, he came back to the position he initially started off with. With Sharingan still active, he took a good inspection at what he accomplished. The traps were now laid and all defenses were set. Time to go back and join the others.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Nutrient bars and food pills" came Namika's reply.

"What? You aren't be serious now, are you?"

Both Tokiwa and Namika giggled.

"Just kidding. Nutrient bars and instant noodles."

"Hmm. That's better."

"By the way, you've indeed laid upon a strong security along the perimeter. Enough to stop a mini platoon."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, Tokiwa. But a mini platoon will be an exaggeration, I think. This might manage to hold back quite at most three to four standard squads, but all depends on the individual strength and the manner of attack which we might receive from our opponents."

"Yeah, that too, of course. And Namika, is everything okay with squad Alpha?"

"Yes captain. Everything's going on fine with Alpha."

Now that they've completed their dinner, they went on to sleep. One of them had to be on guard while the others were asleep. Doesn't matter how strong your defenses might be, but being extra vigilant never fails. Especially, in situations like these. The guard duty would be on shifts, of which Namika, took the first shift. Namika's guarding period would be a smaller one when compared with Tokiwa's and Fugaku's individual ones. Being a medical kunoichi and having a clone which is literally miles away from her original self, is taking quite a toll on the her body. That's why, she needs more time to regenerate her chakra and keep the clone from popping away. Also the fact that the clone was the only way of contact between the two squads. Her clone, on the other hand, was taking a nap which, was a good news. Currently, Daichi was keeping guard on Squad Alpha.

After Namika, it was Tokiwa's turn to be on guard. Namika woke her up. Tokiwa was up and on guard while she asked Namika to take a rest. After making sure that Namika was asleep, Tokiwa activated her Byakugan and scanned the surroundings. On finding nothing that would raise suspicion, she pulled out a book and started reading it. Moments passed by since then.

Under a starry sky, with a cool breeze blowing and making the leaves rustle all around them, a faint sound of what can only be categorized as a twig snapping reached her ears. Instantly alert, she activated her Byakugan and all she got to see was a mongoose running.

"Hmm. Nothing to worry about then, I guess. It's a forest after all. Anyway, the bells-"

Ting…

A faint sound. Of a bell…

To the unseasoned ears, that would be totally ignored just like the other background sounds. But this is Tokiwa we're talking about. Not just anyone.

What had Fugaku told her?

"The bells. I've laid placed quite a number of bells on the outside. That'll help us in alerting us, that is, is we aren't alert enough….." she remembered now.

With her mind on full alert and running the worst possible scenarios, she activated her Byakugan. What she saw, sent a chill down her spine.

They were surrounded. From all sides. Multiple chakra signatures, were visible. It was as if all, of a sudden the enemies materialized from absolutely nowhere. Worst of all, there seemed to be a swordsman among the enemies. A swordsman from Kirigakure, also known as the Blood Mist village.

Tokiwa pinched herself to confirm as to whether or not this was a real situation. She felt the pinch. Confirmation received. But how was it possible for that many shinobis to get so close to them without even her getting aware of that situation? So, even the Byakugan can be fooled? Thoughts like these were running across her mind and as she was going to awaken Fugaku and Namika-

BOOM!!

And screams followed that initial explosion.

Both Fugaku and Namika were instantly awake and up on their feet. A little bit disoriented for sure but the adrenaline pumping in them, took care of that.

"Who are attacking us?"

"To me, it seems like the enemies consists of Iwa shinobis lead by a Kirigakure swordsman."

Another collective blood curdling screams from Iwa shinobis followed as the traps were getting activated.

"Swordsman, you say? Let's hope that's not-"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The paper bombs continued to explode with a deafening sound all around them. The air was filled with shrieks as the kunais found their targets and slowly managed to silence them. The lucky ones of course proceeded but only as far luck and skills would allow them to.

"Enough with this now" came a raspy voice from the swordsman. And then he swung his sword in a crescent. It hit the shinobi standing directly in front of him, with full force and the aftermath shockwave sent him flying, with quite a number of other dead bodies directly towards the incoming paper bomb wrapped kunais. The kunais definitely got repelled in the process, and when they exploded mid-air, it looked like fireworks had lit up the sky. Except for the fact that dead bodies and blood don't fallout from exploding fireworks.

"Fugaku, it's him."

Performing an instant Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation, Tokiwa managed to deflect the flying debris that were headed towards at the trio.

"Seems like retaliation is the only option we've got now", Fugaku responded.

With that, the fight began.


	4. Encounter with a Swordsman

**_Encounter with a Swordsman_**

The fog around them thickened with smell of charred bodies still afresh. The trio faced one tough enemy. A Kirigakure shinobi. To be specific, it's a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Hidden Mist. It was said that together, the Seven Swordsmen are capable of bringing down an entire nation, and are regarded the strongest shinobi in Kirigakure, only second to the Mizukage.

"We need to delay them to make our escape, Fugaku."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. However, I can't think of any-"

A sudden blast of lightning hit the ground which cut off Fugaku's statement midway.

With a muffled tone, Fugaku voiced his disappointment, "I hate running away from battle."

"Can't be helped either. We can't risk spending our lives or our time here, especially when Konoha's future is at stake."

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME", said a harsh and booming voice, magnified multiple times, by the sound of lightning. As if on cue, the tree just beside Tokiwa got struck by lightning and erupted in blinding flames. Tokiwa dodged the flames at the very last moment, thanks to her lightning fast reflexes and most importantly, her Byakugan, the reason as to which she saw the lightning coming. That resulted in Tokiwa lose her footing and she came crashing down-

-and landed on the soft, earthen, hand like structure.

"That was way too close. Are you okay, Tokiwa?" asked Fugaku.

"Yeah, I am, credits to Namika."

What happened was, the moment Tokiwa lost her footing, Namika started weaving handsigns and within moments, performed an Earth Style technique, which broke the former's fall.

With the 360 degrees vision still on, a feature which saved her life just a moment ago, by allowing her to see attacks coming from all directions, she scanned and commented, "She's close. We've to run faster." With everyone back up on their feet, they took off again.

"She's gaining on us. At this rate, we can't escape her."

Fugaku began weaving handsigns when all of a sudden, her voice was heard just behind Fugaku.

"Ah, there you are. Why are you all running away? It's quite troublesome when the food just runs away, you know?"

Fugaku turned around at her, blazing fast and unleashed-

"Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu!"

A powerful stream of fire emitted from his mouth, aimed straight at the swordsman behind them which, she effortlessly blocked with her swords.

The swordsman was Ameyuri Ring, one of the most powerful lighting user kunoichi ever born. Armed with her twin swords, Kiba, she unleased hell upon her victims. It was rumored that her swords increased her power by quite a number of times.

"Jutsus that weak, won't work on me. You're just pathetic to be even thinking of attacking me with a B rank jutsu like that." She advanced at him with a lightning chakra enhanced Kiba, and slashed at him. Fugaku, with his sharingan tuned on, could see through her lightning fast attack and countered it with his kunai. However, the sheer force of her attack sent him backwards.

"Sharingan, eh?" she commented upon noticing his eyes and with an edge of pure malice in her voice, she continued, "No wonder you were able to block my attack. It seems like I've to play with you a little more before I kill you. Dodge this if you can". With that, she held the Kiba swords over her head, like birch rods and summoned a bolt of lightning, aimed primarily at Fugaku.

The lightning came crashing down upon Fugaku and his whole body got charred immediately, followed by the crackle of lightning. Then with a pop, the body vanished, replaced by a wooden block, confirming a successful substitution jutsu. At the same moment, Fugaku appeared behind her unleashing –

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" and creating a volley of small fireballs, sent flying at the enemy with concealed paper bomb wrapped kunais concealed inside them.

Ameyuri, however just slashed the incoming fireballs at her with her sword and the paper bomb kunais exploded at once, coming in contact of the fatal lightning slash. The explosion created a smoke around her and it got intensified a bit more than usual, with Tokiwa throwing two smoke bombs at Ameyuri. With that, the three of them simultaneously weaved handsigns and unleashed-

"Earth Style: Binding Chains!"

"Fire style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Wind Release Stream!"

With the combo executed, Namika's earth style chains held on Ameyuri and bound her to the ground. With her immobile, Fugaku's fire style jutsu, now enhanced with Tokiwa's wind style jutsu, leading to massive increase in damaging ability, went straight for Ameyuri.

The smoke cleared off and in it stood Ameyuri, still bound. Her clothes charred, and her body quite literally smoking, confirmed that the hit was indeed successful.

With a twisted smile on her face, she uttered, "Good, excellent! I'm starting to enjoy this now. Such a simple technique, used so perfect-" and she coughed out blood "-I underestimated you all. Time to-" and again, she coughed "-step up the game."

And with a buzzing sound, lightning chakra began to envelop her body, resulting in appearance of cracks in the earth style chains and eventually they shattered, resulting in Ameyuri, gaining her mobility again. With her Byakugan, Tokiwa tracked the chakra change in her body.

"Not good" she thought to herself. Just when Ameyuri was almost about to fuse her chakra into her next devastating attack, Tokiwa advanced at her and with a swift, but sudden motion, enacted the Hyuga clans' signature technique- 8 Trigrams 32 palms, blocking 32 of her chakra points. She increased her speed and aimed for a 64 palms. The onslaught on Ameyuri continued without any pause whatsoever and the number of hits only began to increase with time and eventually leading to a successful deliverance of 8 trigrams 64 palms. The assault didn't just end there, as Tokiwa wanting to get over this once and for all, eventually aimed for a 128 palms. As she increased her speed even more, Fugaku noticed something unusual as he stared up the sky. Dense black lightning clouds had gathered above them and in a moment, he put it all together. As he rushed forward to get push her out of the attack range, the air crackled around them and off came a fatal lightning, striking the duo- Ameyuri and Tokiwa and blinding all of them momentarily. He was late, too late to warn her, of the incoming attack. Everyone was down, lying on the ground, except Ameyuri. The lightning discharge had activated all the chakra points which Tokiwa had just blocked, including quite a number of major ones too. The lightning knocked off Fugaku and just threw him back with a tremendous force. The ground, the entire forest, all around them, was on fire, and thick smoke came out from everywhere, as if it's the scene had suddenly shifted to hell from earth.

Coughing out blood, Fugaku barely opened his eyes and saw a pair of hands on his chest. His head was spinning and his ears were ringing. He noted that the hands were of a female. Ameyuri? The very thought of her alerted him to the highest level. At once, he became aware of what was happening and backed out instantly only to hear a familiar voice. He knew that voice. It was Namika.

"It's me, Fugaku! It's me, Namika. I'm trying to heal you. No need to be afraid", uttered Namika with a shaking voice. "I've healed majority of your wounds. You will be disoriented for sometime more."

"Where are they? Tokiwa and Ameyuri?"

"They are somewhere close. I took you and escaped. The smoke all around us provided me with cover. Once I heal you, we'll be going back. Thankfully, you weren't injured much. But-"

"We've to go now. The mission is too important for Konoha."

"I know. She's as much of a comrade to me as she is to you, Fugaku. But we can't fight Ameyuri without you healed up properly. That will bring the disadvantage to our side. Healing you completely won't take long. While, I'm healing you, do tell me as to what exactly happened at that moment."

Fugaku sat on the ground with Namika healing him. "Ameyuri actually started gathering her chakra even before she was hit by our combined jutsus. You might have noticed that her swords weren't with her when we attacked. She must have anticipated that we were going to do some massive damage jutsu and she just separated herself from her swords. She transferred her lightning chakra to the swords, the very moment she got hit. Now, the swords completed her work. The swords, it appears can work without its master. These swords transferred the chakra to the clouds, by means of air, leading to creation of a disturbance in the atmosphere. This resulted in storm clouds gathering above us and once they were enhanced by natural chakra; her actual attack got magnified by multiple times. The fact that she is still standing and ready to kill us, depicts, that during the lightning strike, she took whatever amount of natural chakra, which got converted into lightning, was required to free her will blocked chakra points and just transferred the excess to Tokiwa. That lightning must have filled Ameyuri's chakra reserve and overloaded Tokiwa's. The explosion we saw was after Tokiwa got hit. Personally, there isn't any hope of her being alive now. Now, our, main focus is Ameyuri. We've to kill her to proceed further."

"We are all done here. Let's go now."


End file.
